Memory of the Past
by JenBaka
Summary: dis is me first fanfic YAY!! *goes dancin around like an idiot* ok im fine now ENJOY!!


# Memory of the Past

# 

# A/N: This is my first fic so …..DON'T FLAME ME!!! And if ya do BITE ME!! Lol ok im fine now. These series of events take place on certain times in Reno's childhood, so ya wont get confused or say hey shes skippin! Ok? OK! Lol HERES DA FICCY!! 

# 

# Copyright: I do not own any of the character from ff7 they belong to squaresoft. SO UH! Ide be rich though if I did l=) hehehehehehe.

# 

# 

# "Dad, please stop!" the young Reno cried.

# 

# "Shuttup you little brat!" said the boy's father in a drunken voice. 

# 

# The young boy's father rose his hand to hit him again. The boy fell to the ground in a lump, bruised and battered.

# 

# " Now get to bed you bastard!"

# 

# It was hard for him to get up, but if he didn't he would get another beating. He forced himself to get to his bedroom, and laid down on his bed. If you could call it a bed. Nothing but a lumpy mattress and some dirty sheets. While he tried to go to sleep, he thought how this whole scenario started.

_ _

# _His father was a serious alcoholic. He just finished a beer and grabbed the 6 pack that sat beside him and started on that. _

# _ _

# _"Daddy can I have some food?" said a small voice._

# _ _

# _He didn't acknowledge the voice._

# _ _

# _"Please daddy, just a little piece of bread?" seeing the sandwhich that his father had not touched for an hour. _

# _ _

# _"Go to bed, boy." Said his dad in a slurred voice._

# _ _

# _"But-". _

# __

# _Reno did not get to finish. His father moved so quickly that it caught him off guard._ _" I said get to bed you piece of dirt! You killer!" he was talking about his mother now. After she gave birth to Reno, she died 6 months later due to complications. His father was having a hard time. So his grandmother took care of him, then she died when he was 4 so his father had to take him. " You only left me 6 months with her! Damn you." _

# _ _

# _So Reno took blow after blow. He had learned to never watch the belt or his fathers hand because that resulted in a harder beating._

# _ _

# _******_

# Reno woke with a start. He was so hungry, he didn't have anything yesterday to eat.

# 

# He had to steal to eat or he would starve, it was as simple as that. He could not count on his father for support.

# 

# Reno looked out his door to see if his dad was up…He wasn't, he was asleep on his favorite chair, beer bottles littering the floor around it. Reno was so in fear of waking his father he went out his window instead of the door.

# 

# He stole a couple of apples to settle his stomach. He walked down the street to a club that he had been going to since he was 8 or 9, so he wouldn't have to face being at home with a drunken man. At the club he learned life faster than his friends, and how to fight dirty. He also became a master of seduction. He learned to choose one and go in for the 'kill' as some might say. That's how he got what he wanted at the club. It worked on girls his age to the older women there. 

# ****

# A couple of nights later he was going to sleep when a rat had got in through his window and wanted to sleep on the bed. Reno tried to shoo it away but, it seemed unafraid and kept barring it teeth at him. Even if he had managed to get it away it would come back in the night and try to eat him or something. 

# So he finally gave up and made a bed for it on the end of the bed, and he would make a pallet and sleep on the floor. He thought it was funny that such an animal would go through so much just to get what it wanted. 

# 

# His father staggered in just past midnight for one reason or another. When he came in he tripped on something on the floor. He grabbed for the lamp on the night stand and turned it on. He found Reno on the floor holding his side. His father grabbed him up so quick Reno had no time to react . He saw his fathers hand ball up into a fist. Reno braced himself for the blow….

# 

# Reno found himself in his fathers bed, his consciousness fading out from time to time. His father hovering around feeding him and bathing him till the bruises were gone. After that day his father never touched him again, but his drinking increased. He was intoxicated all the time.

# 

# Reno knew his father believed that celebrating the birthday of his wife killer was just as sacrareligious as worshipping the devil. So he stayed at the club or a friends house the time of his birthday.

# 

# Reno thought it was safe to return 7 days after his 13 birthday. After standing at the door for 10 minuets he finally built the courage to open the door. He walked in and saw his dad in his favorite arm chair.

# 

# If the dried vomit in his mouth wasn't enough, the dull eyes and blue skin was. The smell of decay and vomit was so strong Reno had to put a rag over his nose and mouth. He moved over to the phone to make a call to the police to get the body.

# 

# Reno thought now mabey he could start over. Mabey life would get better or get worse all he had to do now was live it.

# 

# 

# 

# 

# -BakaJen R&R plz tell me if its any good!! 


End file.
